Unexpected Packages
by GuardFaerie
Summary: The fellowship recieves dollhouses, see what happens when the don't know that they're toys. Oh, and ArwenAragorn die-hards may want to skip this one.
1. Unexpected Packages

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, the characters, etc, just the idea. Oh, and this is non-canon, so no nasty reviews about that. Thanks!

Aragorn sat in one of the public rooms of Minas Tirith, listening to some of the Gondorians issue a complaint about loose paving stones on the second level of the city. Listening to complaints was a tedious task, but came along with the job of being king. He discreetly gazed around the room, trying to find something to occupy his attention without appearing rude to his subjects. His diversion came in the form of a young messenger boy motioning to him.

"My lords, you will have to excuse me. I have pressing business I must attend to," Aragorn said, rising from his chair.

"Of course, my lord," one of the men said as they excused themselves from the room. Aragorn went to the messenger boy.

"Yes? You were motioning to me?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, my lord. A parcel was delivered a short while ago," the boy answered, twisting his brown cap in his hands.

"A parcel? This is turning to be a bright day indeed! Who has sent it? When and where from which did it arrive?" Aragorn asked, a smile brightening his face.

"There was no messenger, sire. Just a large box outside the gates to the seventh level of the city," the boy explained.

"Curious.....probably a gift from Pippin.....it would be like him to do something of this sort," Aragorn murmured.

"Shall I bring it into the room here, sire?" he asked.

"No, follow me and bring it to my private chambers," Aragorn answered. The boy left quickly, returned with a large container covered with a green velvet cloth. Inside the king of Gondor's private rooms, which he shared with the queen, the boy set the box on the floor in the place indicated by Aragorn.

"There you are, sire," the boy said, looking around at the grand stone floor, the fireplaces, and the furniture.

"Thank you....what is your name, lad?" Aragorn asked, realizing he had been extremely rude in not asking for the boy's name sooner.

"I am Denemir, son of Denegor, my lord," the boy answered.

"If you go down to the kitchens through the servant stairs, you'll find food and drink for you, Denemir And tell the guards to allow no one in for present," Aragorn instructed.

"Not even Queen Arwen?" Denemir asked.

"For Eru's sake, especially not her! A moment's peace would never be had!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"As you wish, my lord," Denemir agreed, backing out of the room.

"Hannon le," Aragorn thanked him distractedly. Denemir nodded his understanding. The country of Gondor had grown used to the king speaking in elvish, especially since his wive was an elf.

Now alone, Aragorn studied the large box after pulling the velvet away from it. It appeared to be roughly six feet in height and constructed of a thick, sturdy parchment which was brown in color. A label was somehow attached to the box, although Aragorn could not understand how, as there appeared to be no evidence of any sort of sealing wax. The label read:

_**Elessar**_

_**Minas Tirith**_

_**Gondor**_

Aragorn searched the box's surface, and finding no way to open it, retrieved his dagger

from the nearby desk and proceeded to slash the box to pieces. Tossing the shreds aside, he stood in awe at was before him.

"What sort of devilry is this?" he asked aloud.

In front of him stood a replica of the city of Minas Tirith, although it appeared that someone had cut the White City in half. Looking at it from all sides, Aragorn found the structure to be just a shell of the city, divided into levels and what appeared to be individual chambers. The replica was constructed of a material that Aragorn could not identify. It was not wood, metal, glass, or paper, but the material seemed sturdy and surprisingly lightweight.

Another box was tucked into one of the lower chambers. Aragorn removed it and proceeded to slash it to pieces as well. He uncovered small replicas of furniture that was in the palace, as well as two figures, which, upon closer inspection, appeared to be modeled after Arwen and himself.

What was the purpose of such things? Aragorn examined the tiny furniture and saw that one piece looked like the desk on which his dagger had been resting. Smiling, Aragorn placed the tiny desk into the tiny room that looked eerily like the one in which he currently sat. He began to place the rest of the furniture into the other rooms.

"Aragorn, what is this I have heard of a package being delivered?" Arwen asked, scaring the king out of his wits as she spoke and touched his shoulder.

"For Eru's sake, Arwen! How did you enter here?" Aragorn asked, trying to slow his racing heart.

"Never mind that, what was the package?" Arwen asked.

"It appears to be a miniature of Minas Tirith," he answered, cautiously showing her the model.

"Oh, it is darling!" Arwen exclaimed, moving to touch it.

"No! I do not yet know what sort of mystical properties this.....this......_thing_ possesses," Aragorn said, diving in front of her.

"Oh, look, tiny pieces of furniture!" Arwen cried, trying to get past him.

"Out! Before you unleash some horrible sort of plague, mortal woman!" Aragorn shouted, knowing he would strike a nerve.

"I am an heir of Luthien! I am the Evenstar of my people! I am the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth! You dare compare me to a _mortal_? We will just see how a night of sleeping on stone makes you feel!" Arwen screamed, her face taking on a slightly greenish tinge. She must have inherited that from Galadriel, her grandmother.

"I am a Ranger! In case you can't remember, _woman_, I have slept in much worse conditions," Aragorn exclaimed.

"I don't know why I married you! It's always "Eowyn did this" or "Legolas did that"! You know, I believe there is something between the two of you!" Arwen fumed, storming out of the room.

"Damn arrogant she-elf," Aragorn muttered, turning back to the tiny Minas Tirith after posting an extra set of guards at all the doors in case Arwen should happen to come back for a second round.

Hmm, these little tables and chairs were highly amusing. He smiled as he set the little figure of himself on his bed and placed the figure of Arwen in the dark, underground room where the privies were emptied.


	2. Hobbits

I don't own Tolkien, etc...

**Ch. 2 The Others Receive Theirs'**

"Merry, Frodo, Sam, we got a package today!" Pippin said, bounding into the room, dragging a large box in with him.

"MUSHROOMS!" the hobbits asked excitedly, eyeing the box.

"No, couldn't be mushrooms, I listened when I brought the box in and the sounds were too, I don't know, hard, to be mushrooms. Unless they were very hard mushrooms," Pippin answered.

"Well, open it, you fool of a Took!" Merry exclaimed, throwing a letter opener to Pippin.

"Hey, have a care, that's Mr. Bilbo's letter opener! The elves made it!" Sam protested at seeing the intricately carved wooden dagger fly across the room.

""And I'm sure that next time we visit Rivendell, Elrond can give us another one. Pip, what are you doing? Open the box!" Merry retorted, rolling his eyes as Pippin stared at the letter opener.

"But it's so pretty," Pippin said, captivated by the elvish tunes and designs.

"Fool of a Took," Frodo muttered, taking the dagger from Pippin's hands and slitting the box edges himself.

"What is it?" Sam asked as Frodo placed the contents on the floor.

""It's a toy! Like the ones Bilbo used to give us on his birthdays!" Pippin exclaimed.

"It looks like a little Bag End. Look, Frodo, here's the garden, and the kitchen, the pantries, the bedroom, the common room, everything," Merry murmured, pointing out the little rooms in the cross-section of the home.

"I see. But what do you think it's made of?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know, part of it is made of some sort of cloth. I've never seen any material like the rest of it, though," Sam said, pointing to the garden and touching the smooth material of the tiny walls.

"Look at this!" Frodo exclaimed. The others turned to look and saw four small figures.

"Neat!" Pippin yelled.

"There's one for all of us. Merry, I believe that this one is yours, it has the marks of Rohan on its gear. This one, I think, is of you, for it bears the mark of Gondor on its livery. This one is me, I believe, for it has dark hair, and so this one must represent you, Sam," Frodo explained, doling out the small figures.

"Oh, look, there are little chairs and plates and things!" Sam said, finding a box containing miniature pieces of furniture. The hobbits dumped out the pieces and began to organize the small Bag End.


	3. The Others

Again, I don't own Tolkien...

Haldir sat on the talan at the edge of the Golden Wood. Although the War of the Ring had ended, there were still the occasional group of rough travelers who tried to enter the wood and venture to the city of Caras Galadhon. Usually, the days were uneventful, as this was turning out to be. Suddenly, the March Warden spied a flash of movement of the banks of the Nimrodel. Silently dropping from the talan, he notched an arrow in his bow and made his way to the river.

A large container awaited him, wrapped in some sort of brown covering. Elvish runes were written in ink on the covering, which had smeared, but were still readable, and spelled out the name of Galadriel. It didn't seem to pose a threat, he deemed, nudging it with his boot. Shrugging, he picked it up and began to make his way to the city.

"My lord, my lady," Haldir panted hours later. Those stairs weren't forgiving, he had found out, to someone carrying a bundle.

"Haldir, what brings you here? Please, a chair and water for the March Warden," Galadriel requested, summoning a guard.

"Hannon le, my lady," he thanked her, sinking into the chair.

"What is this?" she asked, examining the box.

"It appeared on the banks of the Nimrodel," Haldir explained. Galadriel retrieved her silver pitcher and excused herself. A few minutes later, she returned to the talan where Haldir and Celeborn remained.

"The mirror gives no clues as to the identity or use of this or of the giver," Galadriel announced.

"Would you like me to open it, milady?" he asked.

"Yes, I would," she nodded. Haldir removed an arrow from his quiver and proceeded to open the container.

"Milady! Milady! Lady Eowyn!" a messenger in King Elessar's livery cried, running through the halls of Emyn Arnen.

"Yes? What is the matter?" Lady Eowyn asked, quickly appearing in the grand hall.

"This is for you and the Lord Faramir. I was to hand this only to you or my lord. His Highness said I should wit for a reply," the boy answered, handing her the note he held. Eowyn took it and broke the sealing wax.

_My Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn, my dear friends,_

_I have received quite an unusual gift of late. The hobbits as well as the Lady Galadriel send word to me that they have also received such gifts. If you have also received such a package, please bring it with you to Minas Tirith. Please come as soon as you are able._

_Elessar_

_P.S. Arwen is driving me mad! Please come quickly!_

"Tell the king that Lord Faramir and I shall be along at once. Send in the household staff so as I may instruct them on what to pack," Eowyn told the messenger.

"What was that about?" Faramir asked.

"Do you remember that replica of Ithilien we received a few days past?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes, it is quite amusing, the little figures and everything. What of it, my love?" Faramir asked, escorting Eowyn back into the room.

"Lord Aragorn writes of receiving strange gifts lately, although he was not specific. But he bids us go to the White City to visit him and to bring along any sort of strange gifts," Eowyn explained.

"Then we shall go at once," Faramir consented.

"He also writes that Arwen is driving him mad," she laughed.

"By Eru, that elf is enough to drive anyone to distraction! I do not know how Aragorn stays sane," Faramir commented.

"It helps that he has much business to do outside of the city, as well as a remarkable talent for pretending to be listening when he truly is not," Eowyn explained with a smile.

"Friend Gimli!" What brings you here?" Legolas cried as he met Gimli on the road to Minas Tirith.

"Aye, laddie, to see Aragorn. Wrote to me about strange gifts he received," Gimli explained.

"What was your gift, Master Dwarf?" Legolas asked.

"Something that appeared to be a model of the mines of Moria, but it was made of some material I could not identify, " Gimli told the elf.

"I see," legolas commented.

""Laddie, I really cannot comprehend how Aragorn can live with your kin!" Gimli exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Arwen has always been somewhat...demanding...in what she wants," Legolas conceded.

"Indeed, it sounds as though Aragorn is prepared to lock her in the bottom of the White Tower," Gimli said.

"Why do you think Elrond kept sending her to Lothlorien? He needed a moment's peace!" Legolas exclaimed. "Have you created your heirloom with the strands of Galadriel's hair?" he asked later.

"Aye, the crystal is cooling under the watchful eye of my father," Gimli responded, getting the faraway look he got whenever anyone spoke of the Elven queen.

"I am glad," Legolas smiled.

"Wait a moment, laddie! Do you carry a gift?" Gimli asked. Legolas answered with a mysterious smile.


	4. Mushrooms and a Council

I don't own Tolkien...

AN: Thank you to everyone for their nice reviews! On to the story.

"My friends, welcome! Eomer, you're looking well! Galadriel, Haldir, so good of you to come. My Lady, Gimli should like to speak with you. Elrond, I'm so glad that you are here! I should like to speak privately with you later," Aragorn exclaimed as his guests filed into the council room that had been prepared for them.

"If it is about Arwen, it is your own fault, Aragorn. I tried to dissuade you by making you become all of these things, such as king, before you could marry her. When you had almost achieved these goals, I tried to do you a favor by sending her to Valinor. So I do not want to hear about how she is driving you mad," Elrond brushed him off.

"Damn, so much for that idea," Aragorn muttered.

"STRIDER!" four small voices, low to the ground, called from the doorway.

"My dear hobbits!" Aragotn greeted them warmly.

"STRIDER! MINAS TIRITH HAS THE BEST MUSHROOMS!" Pippin shouted, his feet pattering on the floor stones as he ran to the king.

"Pippin, where did you get these mushrooms you speak of?" he asked, taking Pippin aside as he watched the remaining three hobbits struggle to drag in the representation of the Shire. "That's fine, no one give them assistance or anything!" Aragorn commented to the dwarf, elves, and men.

"I FOUND THEM BY THE RIVER!" Pippin answered, his pupils dilated.

"Pippin, you ate...those...mushrooms?" Aragorn asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Oh, no. Pippin, you aren't supposed to eat those mushrooms," Aragorn groaned.

"What the matter with Pip?" Merry asked, coming to Aragorn's side.

"Did any of the others eat any of the mushrooms?" Aragorn questioned him.

"No, didn't get a chance. He ate them all, selfish bastard. So what's wrong with him?" Merry wanted to know.

""Pippin is high on mushrooms," Aragorn explained wearily.

"Will he be alright?" Frodo asked, joining them.

"Eventually, but we will have to restrain him for the meantime. Wait, I have a better idea," Aragorn smirked. He pointed Pippin to a heavily guarded room.

"ARWEN!" Pippin shouted once securely in the room.

"Aragorn, I hate you!" Arwen could be heard yelling.

"And don't you dare let either of them out!" Aragorn instructed the guards, amidst his laughter.

A few hours later, after Aragorn had finished showing the group some of the improvements made to Minas Tirith, they returned to the council room to discuss the replications. They all sat at a large circular table after after putting the miniatures of Minas Tirith, Ithilien, the Golden Hall of Rohan, Bag End, Moria, Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood on a long table against one of the walls.

"Lord Elrond, what do you think of these?" Frodo asked.

"Perhaps they are similar to the palantiri, and have the ability to communicate with each other," Elrond answered.

"Or maybe they're like the Lady's mirror, and can predict the future!" Sam piped up.

"Or have the ability to relive the past," the dwarf smiled evily, going over to the side table and placing the figure of Legolas into one of the room where weapons were manufactured for the army of Minas Tirith.

"Gimli, no!" Legolas shouted, diving over the table, grabbing the figure out of the room. Legolas looked around to find everyone staring at him oddly, except for Gimli, of course, who wore a smirk.

"Mellon-nin, what is going on? What does Gimli speak of?" Galadriel asked gently.

"Why don't you just read his mind like you do everyone else's and find out?" Celeborn muttered. Gimli responded by giving him a swift kick in the shins, as he did whenever anyone spoke a word against Galadriel. Legolas rolled his eyes at the scene, then gestured for everyone to take a seat.

"Everything began in November, or the Shire month of Hithui..."


	5. A Bump on the Head

Again, I don't own Tolkien...

Legolas had been riding to Lothlorien on an errand for his father, Thranduil. Between Mirkwood and the Golden Wood, he noticed a man sitting next to a broken cart on the side of the path. Legolas reined in his horse.

"May I be of some assistance to you?" Legolas inquired.

"Maybe you can be," the man answered. Legolas mentally cringed at the man's use of language but excused it as he was a man and not properly trained on how to respect the beauty of language.

"What ill has befallen your travels?" Legolas asked.

"The wheel of my cart has broken and my companion dog has run off. Could you help me fix the wheel?" the man explained, rising from the ground. Legolas silently studied the man. He certainly wasn't like any of the other men he had seen, and he had seen many in his travels.

"The man was very tall, taller than he was, which was surprising, considering that elves were generally regarded as the tallest of all Middle Earth creatures. His hair was curly and gray, reminding Legolas of the hair of the hobbits. He wore two pieces of glass in front of his eyes, connected by thin pieces of silver. His clothes were a very vibrant shade of green and his shoes were curled at the toes.

Legolas assisted the man in fixing the wagon wheel, and the minor repair was completed quickly. He retrieved his horse and went to bid the man farewell.

"If it would not be too much trouble, could I ask you one more favor?" the man asked.

"Certainly," Legolas replied, not wanting to appear impolite, although he did want to continue on his way.

"Where I come from, we refresh ourselves with a small meal of milk and cookies. Would you join me?" the man asked.

"Yes, I will," Legolas consented, desperately wishing he could ask Pippin what exactly a "cookie" was.

Legolas woke up lying in the back of the man's cart. He looked around, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of his forehead. The cart was in the middle of a bright room with white tiled floors and walls. Vibrant green and red stripes broke the monotony and assaulted his eyes. The few windows were adorned in red and green fabric and revealed a white powder covering the ground outside.

"Where am I?" he mutter, trying to sit up.

"You are in the North Pole," the man answered, handing him a stack of clothing.

"What? Where in Middle Earth is such a location? And what are these?" Legolas asked, looking at the clothing. A bright green tunic, red leggings, a red and green hat with metal adornments, and pair of those ridiculous shoes sat in his lap.

"It is your uniform. Put it on, I won't look," the man. Legolas decided to be polite and put on the clothing, guessing it was the custom of this place known as the North Pole.

"I refuse to wear such garments! My people do not don such unsightly rainment! And I demand to know who you are and what it is that I am doing here!" Legolas exclaimed, starting to peel off the offending garments.

"I am Noodles. You are an elf, correct?" the man asked. Legolas stopped pulling at the fabric.

"Yes, I am," he conceded.

"Then you belong here. You are an elf and elves help Santa make toys for children," Noddles explained.

"Who is this 'Santa'?" Legolas demanded.

"You will find out soon enough. Come with me," Noodles answered. Legolas rolled his eyes and followed the man, figuring it would be better than having his sensitive eyes tortured by the bright white and green and red of the walls. Noodles guided him through a maze of rooms. The last was abuzz with noise, grating on Legolas's delicate ears. Noodles opened the door.

Thousnads of elves sat at long wooden benches. Some hammered at boxes. Some whittled away at wooden dolls with small knives. Still others sat before the different carvings painting delicate elven designs.

"Find a seat and start working," Noodles instructed.

"I am the crown prince of Mirkwood! I refuse to work as a slave, making toys as the dwarves do and the perian amuse themselves with!" Legolas exclaimed, indignant at the idea.

"Sit," one of the elves muttered to him. Legolas sat next to him, resigned, and picked up a paintbrush.

"Good, the work is going smoothly. Keep it up," Noodles said to the room as he left.


	6. Fights

Again, I don't own Tolkien...

**Legolas Girl 9: Thank you so much for the reviews! You're awesome!**

"So what happened after that? How did you escape, Mr. Legolas?" Sam asked, captivated by Legolas' story. The others encouraged Legolas to continue his tale. He smiled and took a sip of wine (just to spite Gimli, who was drinking ale) before continuing his story.

"Well, the elves that were there made toys for small children. Then another man delivered them to the children as gifts, much as the perian do on birthdays. His name was most unusual. Santa Claus," Legolas said.

"Who would name a child such?" Aragorn muttered.

"I know not. The name does not translate in elvish. I did, however, see him once. He was quite tall, and quite corpulant, with a white beard, similar to Mithrandir. The man wore a suit of red, trimmed with the fur of a white animal," he explained.

"How did you escape?" Frodo asked.

"I didn't escape. At the very ending of Girithron, or December, the man called Noodles released all of the elves. We partook of milk and sweets called 'cookies' and when we awoke, we were all in the woods of Lothlorien," he illustrated.

"No, you couldn't have. I would have had word of you," Haldir countered.

"Name me another place on Middle Earth where a mallorn tree grows," Legolas retorted in Elvish.

"Master Frodo's homeland," Haldir answered.

"There was no evidence of little stoned perian. And there is only one mallorn in the Shire. Where I woke up there were many," Legolas fired back. Haldir prepared another remark.

"BOYS!" Aragorn shouted, backhanding their heads. Both elves glared at him for the use of the term as they frantically smoothed their hair. "Now, what is a 'cookie'?" Aragorn asked, stumbling over the word as Gimli and the hobbits bit back laughter at the elves' primping.

"It is small cake with sweet pieces, similar to lembas bread. The are given to small children as rewards for completing tasks," Legolas explained, giving warning glares to Gimli.

"And why did these strange men capture you to work on such playthings?" Elrond asked.

"They gave me no explaination, my lord," Legolas answered.

"That was a most entertaining story, Master Elf. But what about these houses?" Gimli asked, still laughing at the mental picture of the crown prince of Mirkwood in such hideous clothing.

"I don't have an answer, Gimli. You were the one who tried to make me relive the horrible experience by putting my statue in the room!" Legolas yelled.

"I have a thought!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Hopefully it will be better than your idea to marry my daughter," Elrond muttered dryly.

"Let us communicate to Gandlaf through the palantir!" Aragorn said, giving Elrond the finger.

"That is a very good idea," Celeborn answered, glaring at Elrond. Celeborn happened to like Aragorn. Aragorn left to retrieve the seeing-stone.

While he was away, the elves had fistfights, Legolas against Haldir and Celeborn against Elrond. Galadriel acted as bookie while Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Gimli placed bets

Frodo: 25 coins on Legolas, 50 coins on Elrond

Gimli: 30 coins on Haldir, 100 on Elrond

Merry: 50 coins on Legolas, 50 on Celeborn

Sam: 25 coins on Legolas, 100 on Cleborn

"Frodo, just because he helped heal you of you wound from Weathertop doesn't mean you have to be loyal to him. I can change your bet and no one will have to know. You too, Gimli," Galadriel whispered to him after all the bets had been verbally placed. Frodo glanced to either side of him, then nodded, Gimli as well. Galadriel smiled and changed the bet.

"Come on, Mr. Legolas, kick his ass! Oh, hit him harder than that, Mr. Celeborn! At least bend his crowny-thing!" Sam shouted.

"Haldir, watch out, he's going for your hair!" Gimli yelled.

"Go Legolas! Fellowship rules!" Frodo and Merry called. .


	7. The End

Again, for the last time, I don't own Lord of the Rings. And now for the last chapter...

Legolas's Girl 9: Thank you so much for the reviews, you are AWESOME!

Aragorn walked back into the room carrying the seeing-stone, oblivious to Legolas and Celeborn collecting their winnings. Elrond and Haldir walked back to their chairs looking slightly perturbed. After the rest of the group had reseated themselves, an image of Gandalf slowly appeared on the surface of the palantir.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Aragorn! Legolas! Haldir! The High Elves! Gimli! My Rohirrim and Gondorian friends! And my dear hobbits! How wonderful to see you all!" Gandalf exclaimed cheerfully.

"It is good to see you as well, Mithrandir. We have a situation in which your guidance would be appreciated," Haldir said.

"My friends, what troubles you?" Gandalf asked with a concerned tone.

"Gandalf, we have received very...unusual packages of late," Frodo piped up.

"Explain what you mean by 'unexpected packages', Frodo, my lad," Gandalf requested.

"Er...um...well...we have received gifts. Aragorn received one, as did Elrond, Galadriel, Eomer, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, and myself. They appear to be miniature replicas of our homes, Minas Tirith, Bag End, Rivendell, and such. They came with small figures of all of us as well as with small furniture. But no one here knows what they are made of. The material is very sturdy, yet lightweight, so it is not mithril or wood, as most things are," Frodo explained to the image of the wizard.

"Are these things an evil to us, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"One at a time! Thank you, Frodo. Now, Aragorn, what was your question?" Gandalf asked.

Before the king of Gondor could speak, a loud crash was heard, as well as elvish cursing and the patter of small feet.

"GANDALF!" Pippin cried, running to the seeing-stone.

"Pippin, you're _still_ sick from those mushrooms? Guards! Get him back in there!" Aragorn yelled.

"GOODBYE, GANDALF, IT WAS NICE TO SEE YOU!" Pippin cried as the guards carried him off.

"What in Arda was _that_?" Gandalf asked.

"Never mind it. Pippin partook of some inedible mushrooms," Aragorn told him wearily.

"What of the replicas?" Elrond asked, stilled annoyed about Celeborn kicking the crap out of him.

"Why, my friends, those are gifts for you! They are simply meant to amuse you! No mystical properties do they hold. You use your imagination to act out scenes with the figures! I had them made by a man with a most peculiar name...oh, dear, what was it? Oh, yes, Santa Claus!" Gandalf explained cheerily.

"No! Nonononono! Do not mention that name in my hearing! Oh, I think I am going to be ill!" Legolas cried, fainting to the floor.

"What is Legolas so upset over? It's not as though he handcrafted them himself," Gandalf said with an offended note.

"Oh, but Mithrandir, you don't know half of the story!" Gimli cried, tears of mirth running down his cheeks.

The group settled in to Gandalf the tale, but not before Haldir discreetly took Legolas's winnings from his pocket.

The End! I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
